The Dark and Sensitive Type
by CrimsonSnowEye
Summary: HikaOC KaoOC HikaruOC KaoruOC HikaruxOC KaoruxOC HikaOCKao What happens when another girl is forced to join the Host Club? What if she wasn't a people person? Will the twins be willing to share their new "toy" with each other? Later lemons.
1. Enter Akiro!

BEFORE YOU READ: MY OC IS A GIRL,BUT IS THOUGHT TO BE A BOY BY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club._

"We're honored to have you at Ouran Private Academy." An old man-probably a Vice Principle- smiled at the figure before him.

"…Yes, thank-you….I'll be getting to class then." The pale girl turned and shuffled from the pudgy man, schedule grasped tightly. She, after a minute disappeared from view, just then the thought struck the elderly man.

"W-Wait! Wouldn't you like someone to show you around the school?" The stout gentleman called after her-there was no response. "You sure you can get around the school fine?" Again, silence was his only reply. He shrugged his shoulders with a resigned sigh and turned to head to his office.

Akiro Akimaru, was in reality, completely, totally and utterly lost in this aristocratic school. It could hardly be considered an academy, more like a mansion—no, PALACE for the devastatingly rich! Wait, that's what is already was. Several winding hallways stretched endlessly, all tastefully decorated, it was as if it was made to muddle any sense of direction in the most elegant bittersweet way possible.

Some time during the short haired girl's wandering, the bell from the majestic clock tower outside chimed, signifying the end of 1st period. Akiro stopped and took in the view from the window, she had to crane her head to see where glass met wall. She jammed her hands in her pockets, to quell the fidgeting appendages. This place…was...intimidating, Akiro's right eye narrowed slightly at the thought of residing here for the rest of the year. Damn! She felt so out of place here! And why can't she halt that irritating habit? She wasn't THAT agitated. Even if this was a new place, there weren't any people yet.

Well speak of the devil and he shall come. Already, students were filling the hallways with chatter and mirth, smashing the tranquil atmosphere. Auburn orbs snapped from the sprawling architectured landscape before her, to the mass of peers dominating the hallway. They were all on their way to the next class.

"Wow, who is that?" Somebody said aloud, followed by others voicing their opinions. Soon, the space was filled with comments similar to:

"He's so cute!"

"Is that the new transfer student? Isn't he, like a prodigy or something?"

"Kyaaa! So mysterious!"

Akiro grimaced, there already was too many people, and they were still flooding in. Her hands played with the fabric lining the baggy jeans.

Claustrophobia, the fear small spaces. Her main phobia. And these...finely dressed students were bringing the walls in. The seemingly vast hallway was shrinking. Closing in on her. It was going to crush them all. Oh how she wanted to bolt, the urge to escape was nearly overwhelming…but she was glued to the floor. Her pulse quickened, air was becoming seemingly scarce, and everything became thousands of times sharper. The walls, they were getting closer. No logical thought was accessible. All common sense extinguished.

She tore down the hall, dodging anything in her path. It was a blur. Flashes of colors, surprised faces, nothing more. Adrenaline fueled her body-it gave her wings. The tattered sweatshirt billowed behind Akiro's fleeing body like washed-out wings flapping desperately.

The students of Ouran were, at the least, bewildered. Was this the new transfer student? He's a commoner? Who was he? Was this the music prodigy? Why did he take off? Females and males of the student body all asked similar questions. But the one that needed an answer the most was…_Just WHO is he?_

"Whew," Akiro slumped against a wall. "Now that I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone…." She mentally cursed herself for not accepting that old geezer's invitation on a school tour. Why didn't she just stop, turn around, and walk the few feet she had traveled back to the man? Oh, right. She hated dealing with strangers.

"….I guess I should look for a teacher to show me to…" Earthy eyes peered at the crumpled paper. It must've been wrinkled during her little escapade. Oh well, its not like it'll matter if there's a little imperfection here and there. "…Oh, so 1st period is my free period?" Akiro's bored expression morphed to one of confusion as she scanned the paper. She gaped at the paper in shock before running a pasty hand through her messy hair. "And every other period? What is this…some kind of joke? There's barely any classes other than the core subjects!" Akiro's already lacking posture got worse as she slouched against the limestone

Akiro was, undoubtedly disappointed. This was a school with a serious reputation! Only the extremely wealthy could afford to attend here. A fortune was paid for a half-year tuition! And apparently the money was splurged on interior and exterior decor! So this was how the incredibly rich spent their high school years? Damn! The foot of wallpaper she was leaning on was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe! Well then again, her wardrobe wasn't worth that much.

Akiro hauled herself up, she honestly didn't want to, but her butt was starting to go numb on the cold marble tile. She considered ditching this "school" and going off to work a little overtime hours, but decided against it. It _was_ her FIRST DAY here.

"Ergh, this really sucks," The girl muttered. "Well, I guess I _could_ find a music room to practice…" The option seemed good. Nobody would want to spend their free time in a room filled with old instruments! Yes, solitude and music go great together! Akiro's trademark crooked grin formed. A music room would be the PERFECT place! Not one person would be in a place that uneventful!

Oh how wrong she was…

Roaming the hallways, Akiro found out, took some serious mental stamina. It brought her mind's endurance to the absolute limit. By the time she came across a music room she was exhausted. _If she saw another oriental vase with expensive flowers… _

Brown tresses fell into its owner's auburn eyes as her posture went from bad to worse. How long had she been walking? Either it was for hours, or she really needed to get in shape. Akiro secretly hoped it was the latter of the two, else getting out of this school would be a problem.

A limp hand fell against the fancy brass doorknob. As she turned it, relief started to fill her being. Finally, the place where she belonged… just imagine the countless instruments waiting to be tuned and restored to their former glory! Her fingers tingled at the thought.

Music was one of her greater passions! Creating and brining back the memories of the deceased composers filled Akiro with a sense of joy, as well as accomplishment for resurrecting the notes from the ink and paper to their former uniquely exquisite melodies.

The door opened on oiled hinges. The intoxicating scent of roses invaded the solitary girl's nose. Her eyes watered, her nose itched. A sneeze tickled her nose—which she quickly suppressed at the sight before her.

"Welcome 3." Seven voices warmly greeted.

Akiro's narrow eyes widened to surprising proportions. Mechanically, she slammed the open door shut. She thought there wouldn't be _anybody_ there! Especially not a group of stunning boys! Seven handsome males! She's better scram! After an appearance like that, they would probably open the door to investigate. And she was still getting over the near death experience! They almost gave her a heart attack!

Akiro was wary about many things, though very few made the _avoid-like-the-plague_ list. But interacting with strangers was one of the things on her list. She disliked it. It made her uneasy. It went against her solitary nature. This was why she had trouble making friends.

Inwardly, Akiro winced at the less than pleasant childhood memories. Being shy and a bit overweight as a child, Akiro was usually the target of teasing. She remembered how the other children giggled at how she was bigger than they were. How they picked on her too large eyes and her sickly pale skin. In her earlier years, she pushed against her nature to be more outgoing. But everyone has their limits, and by 7th grade Akiro had withdrawn herself into her shell. Strangers were people. Akiro was wary of people. They were to be avoided. Simple as that.

Inside, voices could be heard. It sounded like arguing. With haste, Akiro started off in the opposite direction she had wandered from.

Someone flung open the door behind her.

"Ah! Don't go my little lamb! All guests, male and female are welcome to our homely Host Club!" A voice not far behind the lean girl (apparently in everyone else's eyes, a boy) dramatically beckoned.

"…. Uh...no thanks!" Akiro choked out, her back to the door, and the room's occupants.

"Wait!"

This was enough. Akiro took her base plan of action. She ran, no, threw herself down the hall in a panic.

Unfortunately, this didn't go too well. A ratty sneaker caught on something. Akiro's escape was put to an end as she went, sliding painfully on the unforgiving stone floor. Her cheek made impact first, the pain brought Akiro out of her shock. She picked herself up with as much dignity as she could muster, crossed her arms and glared at the offenders.

They were the guys from the music room. She assumed the one who called out to her was the blonde presently holding a hand out to her, and the one(s) who tripped her was one of the red-headed twins who were giving each other high-fives. The rest of the males from the music room stepped out, a dark-haired guy wove out of the group.

Fixing his glasses, he smirked. "You must be the new transfer student, Akimaru Akiro." The quiet girl nodded, her fingers started to fidget—thankfully they were hidden by her crossed arms. There were so many people. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she settled for placing on a mask of cold indifference-another tactic frequently administered other than fleeing, when Akiro felt threatened. "I apologize for our rude actions, we were just startled." The knowledgeable teenager looked at his black book. "Please, come in. We'd be honored to have one of such talents join us for a chat." He said kindly. The brown-eyed girl didn't know why, but she felt uneasy… like this boy was planning something. "Oh, and I'm Ootori Kyoya." He went back into the room. Akiro's eyes snapped from Kyoya to the group before her. Great. Just Great.

"You poor frightened lamb! All out in the cold, looking for a warm soul! Only to be unjustly abused by our cruel twins!" The blonde whipped out several roses from god-knows-where, dramatically flourishing it before presenting it to the flabbergasted girl (in his eyes, Akiro is a guy) before him.

You know that sneeze Akiro held down earlier? Well it came back with vengeance.

"ATCHOOO!" The dressed-down girl sniffed, feeling much better now that the tickling sensation was gone. "…Oh….Sorry." Her auburn eyes traveled down to the bouquet previously in front of her. Or what was left of the bouquet. A couple of crimson petals settled in her messy hair, but the majority fluttered to the floor and the other hosts. The bare emerald stems glared at Akiro for the crime she committed against them. "Allergies." The purple eyed teen appeared to be depressed, and he retreated to a corner—sulking.

Laughter echoed down the hallway. Everyone looked at the twins, they were clutching their sides as they filled the room with their amused sounds.

Akiro froze. Something was crushing her in a vice-like grip. Whatever it was, this thing on her hips was INCREDIBLY STRONG! She looked down. And nearly had a panic attack. There was a little blond boy hugging her.

"Hi! I'm Honey! Nice to meet you Aki-chan!" He smiled happily. But, he looked like a grade-schooler! What was he doing in a high school? "Wanna eat cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"…Uh…"

"Oh Yeah! You don't know everyone's name yet!" Akiro shook her head no, still in shock. She let her hair fall into her eyes. Another shield. "That's Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan and Takashi!" Honey beamed, pointing to everyone before unlocking his arms from the wiry form and jumping on the solemn teen closest to the door. The cheerful boy climbed up to Takashi's shoulders and gave him a hug. It was cute, cute enough to soften Akiro's guarded gaze. But by only a meager amount. Of course, Akiro would NEVER admit it.

Haruhi, to the guy-like girl's misfortune, saw the small change in the frosty gaze and smiled. Of course, she was still a bit wary of the new girl, the Akimaru gave her an odd feeling. It was intimidating. And Haruhi never felt this from another person. She had a standoffish aura rolling off her in slow, churning waves. And it chilled the normally friendly Fujioka. But there was something under that aura, something that compelled her to see what was underneath that exterior.

"Come on, let's go inside." Haruhi kindly encouraged, stepping through the threshold. Mori, with Honey latched on, followed. The twins smirked and watched as the nervous girl edged away.

"After you, Akiro." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, taking in the uncomfortable face of the girl with glee. This would be most enjoyable, she (they think she's a he) was quite responsive. Teasing a reaction from her would be a marvelous game!

**1). Akiro is a naturally laid-back person, but gets very nervous around new things and people. **

**2). She highly skilled in the musical arts. But she does NOT sing, she plays classical instruments. You'll find out what they are later. **

**3). Every phobia Akiro has is caused by something, she is…I repeat….she is not a naturally fidgety person. It's just how she deals with things. Her hands are most expressive, and also her right eye.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! **


	2. Why me?

**The first couple of chapters are going to be on introducing Akiro, because well… I don't like it when the cannon characters immediately fall in love with the OC. I want to fill out her character, she's not a flat character that is ALWAYS nervous.**

The music room's interior was equally if not more elaborate than the hallways Akiro traversed. Dark mahogany orbs darted, as if following a dragonfly throughout the room.

"Please take a seat." Kyoya said, looking at his notebook intently. She hesitated, but obediently complied, seating herself next to Tamaki. The twins stood behind her. Honey and Mori were off to the side eating cake, Haruhi was with them, but was looking at the group with mild interest. "Do you know why I asked you here?"

The girl shook her head, silent as ever. Somehow the dark-haired teen with glasses made her feel more nervous than usual. Like a child about to be scolded.

"We'd like to make you an offer." Kyoya stated, looking up from his notebook. "During your free classes and after school. We'd like you to play, to make a casual atmosphere." Akiro opened her mouth to disagree. "We can talk about your payment later." She paused.

"…Um... I gotta say…no…" The paper-white girl looked at the Ootori's calculating eyes. "…But thanks anyway." Always pleasant around people she didn't know, until they grated against her nerves.

"Hmm, well that's too bad. If you played here, it would benefit us all." The vice-president righted his glasses, not appearing to be the least bit put off.

Tamaki, for a rare moment looked thoughtful. "More ladies would come see us?" Kyoya nodded.

"Studies show, music makes people at ease. With a musician already known throughout the school, word would get around quickly, and more customers would attend."

"Don't you mean those girls would buy more stuff when they're relaxed?" Haruhi caught onto the sly teen's motive. She didn't like it but she had to admit, the plan was clever. Kyoya pretended he didn't hear her question.

"Twins, kindly show Akiro to the door." The Hitachiin and Ootori shared a brief, meaningful glance before the devious red-heads smirked.

"After you." Hikaru and Kaoru purred in unison, standing on either side of the wary girl. Something was up. Nevertheless, the Akimaru rose from her seat, glad this was over. The anxiety of being near the 7 club members was giving her a migraine.

Tamaki suddenly blocked the smaller girl's way. "It's rare for a scholarship student to make it here! And even rarer for one to be so open about their sexuality!" He leaned over the panicking girl, grasping her hands. "Do consider our offer! If I must… I shall gladly pay with my body!" The blonde struck a dramatic pose.

"Uh…erm…no thank-you!" Akiro backed away.

"Indulge in this rare opportuntiy! I would gladly display my body for you to bask in its radiance! There's no need to shy from the light! Embrace it!" Akiro was on the verge of having a panic attack. This guy was nuts! Totally off his rocker! "You poor depraved peasants must be starved of beauty only one such as myself can provide! I shall save you! I shall be your water in your poverty-stricken desert!"

"Gah! Get away from me!" That was the last straw. The Suo pushed Akiro's panic button. She freaked, tearing away from him quick as possible, tripping over her feet in the process. "Woah!" She cried, stumbling into the coffee table before her.

**CRASH!** The tea set on the table went flying, along with Akiro. The porcelain cups and saucers smashed against the floor, white shards glittering. It was as if the world slowed. Akiro could see the glinting edges glaring evilly. She closed her eyes and waited for the glass to bite her hands. But the pain never came.

"Wha?" She looked behind her.

"Good thing I caught you!" Tamaki charmingly smiled. He had his arms wrapped around her, one under her waist, and the other…on her chest. It was like he was hugging her from the back. Akiro blanched, his arm was right on her boobs! "Are you- huh?" The arm on her chest moved, it was replaced by a hand. The slight girl flushed with anger. "You—you-you-!"

"Are you done feeling me up….?" Fury consumed her, it laced her words like poison. The violet eyed teenager paled.

"But…you're….a-a-" He pointed a shaking finger at Akiro, withdrawing from her hastily. "BOY! And you have them! YOU HAVE BOOBS!"

"Nooo, I have two tumors in my chest." The pale girl said, sarcasm saturating every word. The room was flooded with silence.

"…. Did you ever take steroids?" Haruhi asked.

Akiro turned to glare at the brunette, all feelings of nervousness overwhelmed by pure and utter rage.

"No! I'm a girl! I OBVIOUSLY have boobs! Damnit!"

More silence pursued. It stretched on for what seemed like hours.

"You know you now owe us $40,000." Kyoya cuts in. By this time, Akiro calmed down, enough to be her usual, passive self.

"…For what- oh." The shattered tea set caught her eye. "Uh…sorry, but…erm…well…can I pay you back later?"

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, the smile of a loan shark.

"Of course not."

"…But-"

"You'll start working off your debt by being the Host Club's musician." Akiro wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You'll come here everyday after school and play. Oh, and you won't be paid. Obviously." The Ootori chuckled good-naturedly.

"How…how can…how can a couple of tea cups COST SO MUCH!" The girl's eyes were big as oranges.

Kyoya smirked. "It's an antique." He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "By the way, my family has an excellent staff, it'd be best if you pay back your debts." Everyone in the room received an unpleasant chill.

Hikaru and Kaoru, from their seats shrugged.

"It would've been more fun to trip her on the way out." They sighed.

"I guess m'lord couldn't stop himself from throwing himself on him-her." Hikaru said.

"I thought he was straight." Kaoru added. Haruhi's contorted in confusion.

"Wait. So you guys planned this?" Kyoya ignored the Fujioka. "When did you come up with it?"

"A while after you joined." The host looked at his notebook, offering no elaboration.

"So, you guys force people to join by putting them in debt now?" Haruhi was slightly exasperated.

"Basically." The Hitachiin duo looked at their nails absentmindedly. Akiro shook her head, biting her bottom lip. She quietly growled and jammed her hands in her pockets. There was nothing she could do now. A debt was a debt, there was no doubt that those rich brats would use a $40,000 teacup. She still felt a little pissed, they were making her work…she did enough of that everyday! But at least at her evening job she got paid, and wasn't being indirectly blackmailed by a certain Kyoya Ootori!

But speaking of jobs…

"…Starts tomorrow…right?" Akiro glanced at her watch.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded.

"Then I'll be going."

She walked out the door, completely aware of everyone's eyes on her back. She had to get to class….wherever that was.

The last bell of the day chimed through the school. Akiro was overcome with relief. All of that attention…it was nerve-racking.

After she left the music room, she encountered a janitor and was lead to her 3rd period class. Unfortunately, she was the new girl and had to stand up in front of the class. This was an extremely difficult task for one as uneasy around new people as the Akimaru. She froze. But to compensate for her moment of embarrassment, she let loose the most malicious glare she owned. It even surprised herself a bit, that was a truly hostile leer.

People avoided her after that, but now and then throughout the day, a blushing girl would approach her. And like usual, Akiro would be nervous around the girl. Then she would say/do a callous thing… or not reply… at all. Well there was this one girl… Hano... Hanzo…Hana…? Who cares… anyway, that girl actually received a reply. Well more like grunt—but she got something not hurtful.

The students filed out the room neatly like their sophisticated upbringing suggested. Meanwhile Akiro stuck out like a sore thumb, she shoved through the line and wove through the crowd, occasionally bumping into classmates. It was a habit from living in the city for so long.

Outside was a breath of fresh air—literally and figuratively. Compared to that stuffy school, the autumnal breeze was truly refreshing. It was a rush back to normalcy! Akiro sucked in a deep breath of the leaf-scented air before setting off homeward to make dinner then later, hurrying to work.

Today was Tuesday, a new day! One would normally be enthusiastic, especially since it wasn't Monday. One would be joyful if they didn't have $40,000 debt to the Ouran High School Host Club. Akiro, unfortunately did owe the Host Club $40,000. She was not a happy camper.

The school day went by fairly rapidly. The girl's foul mood didn't turn anymore sour than it already was. She snatched a violin from the REAL music room and strapped it to her back like a backpack before reluctantly heading to the Host Club' s headquarters.

Akiro disliked changes. She disliked playing in front of people. She disliked being the center of attention. And she HATED being forced to do things she didn't want to. Being blackmailed was also at the top of her list of HATES. Yes. She could definitely feel that the Host Club would be an ENJOYABLE club for her to spend her time.

On the way to the Host Club, to her dismay, the anxious girl encountered the two of the three people she didn't want to see at this school.

The Hitachiin Twins. A.k.a. Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey! Akiro!" They waved, their golden brown eyes sparkling. She ignored them, walking faster, the violin case hitting her butt in a rather irritating fashion as it swung from the loose straps around her shoulders. Those twins planned to force her into that damn club yesterday! …Even though they didn't actually _do_ anything to make her trip—damn Tamaki—she still didn't like them. Never mind the fact that they were a really hot pair of- Akiro caught herself mid-thought and walked faster.

"Y'know, that's rude." A voice breathed in her ear. Hikaru.

"And we were so nice to you." Another purred, on her left side, opposite of it's brother. Akiro's darker eyes widened. They were fast.

"So you have your violin." Kaoru observed, pulling away from the startled female.

"We thought you would've ditched on us." Hikaru chuckled. Akiro didn't reply for two reasons. A) She really didn't like the twins. B) She was getting nervous (***cough*** flustered ***cough*). **She ignored the duo and tried walking faster. The childish thought running through her head: _If I pretend they aren't there, then they're going to disappear._

"Aw, don't be like that!" The brothers synchronized their voices. It was a tad creepy how they spontaneously did that.

Akiro grunted. The red-headed males shared a knowing look. They smiled deviously before each grabbing the underside of the musician's arm while running. They lifted her off the ground, decreasing their running to a leisurely jog.

"H-hey! I have a no touching policy!" She attempted to sound intimidating, in return Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and lifted her higher.

"Woah! You're heavy!" Hikaru faked a gasp of exhaustion, pretending he was becoming out of breath. Akiro narrowed her eyes, looking directly in front of her. Somehow, they reminded her of little kids, childish and annoying. She didn't like kids very much.

"Hikaru, all girls are heavy." Kaoru playfully reprimanded. The brown-haired girl decided she liked Kaoru more. He wasn't as rash as his twin.

The three dramatically burst through the door. Each twin lifted a leg and kicked the cherry wood door open. Akiro swung to and fro like a doll between the Hitachiin brothers.

This was so degrading. Here she was, being dangled like a wet noodle, being exhibited to several of her peers. Oh yea, the violin strapped to her back was hitting her butt as the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru held her up. Great first impression…no…really.

They strutted in like a pair of peacocks, she had to admire their confidence. It was a 180 from hers.

The yellow uniformed ladies stared at the trio. Shock in its purest form.

"…Sooooo, where do I set up to play?"

Kyoya stepped into view. He coolly glanced at her before turning.

"Over there." He pointed at the stand in the corner. At least it wasn't in the middle of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru promptly dropped her, where she landed unceremoniously on her butt. She picked herself up, glaring at the duo's retreating forms as they walked to their customers. As she slinked to the corner, Kyoya muttered, "Play something preferably slow and then cheerful." Akiro gaped, she didn't think cheerful was in his vocabulary, nevertheless she nodded.

She set down the plastic plated wood case next to the metal stand. Carefully, like a mother would a child, she opened the metal clasps and lifted the instrument. It was beautiful with its scratches and rough look. The wood's dull brown hue emitted no special feel. It wasn't even smoothed with a glossy coat of wood finish. In a sense, it was undoubtedly dull if not ugly. Looks of disgust were sent toward the aged stringed instrument. Even more were shot to Akiro as she plucked the worn strings. When was the last time this was played? It was so hideously out of tune!

By the time the violin was tuned and its bow rosined (a block of rosin is applied to the bow so it wouldn't just slide over the violin without making a sound.) the guests of the Host Club and the members themselves were sending venomous looks to her. Akiro rolled her eyes in disgust, now completely at ease with a violin in hand.

Sucking in a breath, she readied herself. Last second mental preparations were made, was the bow tightened, what notes were sharp and flat, what was the piece, what was the time signature? She lowered the bow to the string and exhaled.

Her bow glided against the violin. Her fingers worked in sync with the notes. High trills ringed through the room, fading to richer, lower notes. Measure after measure of extravagantly alluring rhythms poured out of the seemingly ugly violin. Akiro was lost to the world after the first few measures. The song, for the second movement, morphed to a carefree tune. It enraptured all who would listen, and like moths to a flame, they were drawn to the melody.

The music was drawn to an end like all things, and with that, the sound induced trance was lifted. People blinked, and looked around as if wondering where they were. Akiro too seemed to wake. Her mahogany orbs blinked, once, twice, thrice before they shot open.

"Neh?" She strangled out her throat. There was a small circle of aristocratic girls surrounding her. They looked at her weirdly.

"That…that…was beautiful!" One of them whispered. Activity started to return to the club, but the group around the poor Akimaru was oblivious.

"Play another..?"

"You looked so…lost, so forlorn!" Another gasped. Akiro raised an eyebrow, the only thing she thought she looked was tired and underdressed.

"Like a lost soul."

"Your name's Akiro, right?" One of them boldly asked. "Can we request you to be our host for tomorrow?"

Even with the violin resting in her hand, the mere thought of being the entertainer of several unknown girls caused an involuntary shudder to run up her spine.

"...Um…I'm not a Host…so that would be impossib-"

" would be honored to." Kyoya cut in, appearing from thin air. He had the smile of the devil. "What times would you like to sign up for?"

Panic seized Akiro.

"Hey! I never agree-" A rolled up magazine was shoved in the social phobic girl.

"If you take up being a host, your debt will be cut in half." The dark-haired boy bribed. She spit out the magazine, cringing at the feel of the glossy paper's assault on her taste buds. But remained silent.

Akiro played in the background for the Host Club until the afterschool time had run its course. She placed away the wooden instrument and was on her way out when she was halted by a blonde blur.

"You didn't say hi to us, Akir-chan."

Akiro scratched the back of her neck, looking up. Honey looked at her with large shining eyes.

"…Um…sorry?" Akiro looked around and noticed Tamaki huddled in a corner. "…What's up with him…?"

"Oh he's just sulking, you took a lot of his customers." Haruhi walked up to them yawning. The Akimaru's eyebrows scrunched up. Then she remembered the ambush of girls earlier.

"Oh…oops. Y'know he can have them back if he wants."

"Ah, he'll get over it." A weight on either of the violinist's shoulders appeared. She didn't have to look to know it was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Get off me." She huffed. To her disbelief, they obeyed and stood in front of her, staring intently. It was as if they were searching for something.

"She doesn't look much like a girl." Hikaru commented.

"Maybe if we put her into a frilly dress?" His counter-part suggested.

"Pink or yellow?" Hikaru looked at each other, thinking.

"Pink." They agreed and turned to look at Akiro, an evil look in their eyes.

She wasn't there. A trail of dust was left in her wake.

Akiro wasn't being OOC when she was yelling at Tamaki. Anyone would be PISSED if their boobs were grabbed. Like I said, Akiro isn't just a nervous flat character, she has other character traits that are yet to be revealed.

**The twins just think Akiro is fun to creep out and tease. They just think it's fun to annoy her. I planned the next ten chapters. Oh yea, I need someone to help me with my characterization of Tamaki. I'm not too good with portraying characters like him. Even though he's one of my favorite characters of the series! **_**Please message me, I NEED HELP WITH PORTRAYING TAMAKI!**_


	3. Beauty is Only Personality Deep For Me!

**Special thanks to:**

**SerenadeInTheMoonlight**

**TheSecretSpot**

**And the one who went under the name Izlye**

**^^ Thanks SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

Akiro's eyebrow twitched. Once. Twice. Three times. Her fingers flexed to fists. Clench. Unclench. She gritted her teeth.

_Think of the money. Just think of the giant debt. It'll be cut in half. Just don't __**freak out.**_

"So, Akiro-kun." One girl giggled. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"…." Eyebrow twitch. _Stay CALM_!"…Practice…violin?" She grunted, shifting away from the group of tittering girls.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"What kind of girl do you prefer?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Is it true you're a commoner like Haruhi-kun?"

The barrage of inquiries continued assaulting the newest host. She was so close to losing it. So close! The door was only feet away from her seat. WHY MUST SHE BE TORTURED LIKE THIS? The circle was closing on her. No, not the wall of giggling fangirls!

"…I don't care." Akiro put on the mask of cold indifference. "Go away." She folded her arms across her body and sprawled her legs over the chair arms.

"KYAAA!" The group edged closer to the unlucky object of their attention. Almond-shaped orbs widened. What was with these girls?

"Oh, I wanna take your torn heart and heal it," One squealed louder than the rest, waving her arms frantically. "You'll be mine. Only dedicated to me!"

A chill ran down the Akimaru's spine. Only another hour. Just think of the money. _The debt'll be cut in half. Think of the money. Don't __**FREAK OUT!**_

"Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi currently didn't have customers, so she watched Akiro. Sympathy filled her being. Being a host was enjoyable, if you liked people. "Why do they like her, she's obviously saying she doesn't like them."

"_**He'd **_be considered the "Bad Boy" type." The teen didn't put down his pen or bother to tear away from his calculator. "Telling off customers is the selling point."

"That's stupid." Hikaru and Kaoru put in their two cents. They glanced at Tamaki who was peering over his couch, still sulking. They grinned. "You'd have to be _desperate _to like that."

A dark cloud hung over the blond prince.

"Whoever had those girls before must've been a _bad host_."

The twins snickered at the Suoh retreating to a corner. He was so responsive to their teasing, which made him so fun to pick on.

"Tamaki-kun?" One customer across from him fiddled with something. "I made some cookies for you… I hope you like them." She blushed.

Violet eyes turned, and sparkled. Roses surrounded him as Tamaki grabbed the customer's dainty hands.

"Oh my beautiful princess! How could I not! Any delicacy from you would be sweeter than the nectar of the gods!" The girl giggled, the Prince still had his charm.

Weeks passed since then. Akiro developed an ingenious plan, she found a way to arrive at the music room seconds before the girls arrived and leave as quick as humanly possible. She avoided interaction with the Host Club members, and spoke rudely to her guests. Keeping herself at a distance from the members of the Host Club.

Slowly, but steadily, her mood turned fouler and nastier. Her clothing and trademark-faded jacket became more and more rumpled and unkempt. But it's not like the Host Club noticed… the only outward change observed was her remarks becoming sharper and more like threats.

Akiro walked in, sighing moodily. She didn't do her homework at all this week, and now the teachers were giving her the evil eye. Maybe she shouldn't do overtime a work today and catch up on her academics…there _was _a midterm coming up, so it wasn't that bad an idea.

But man did she hate this Host Club. The people were nice and all, so she did feel bad about the way she treated them, but the stress of sleeping 6 hours a day was grating at her nerves. Well, at least she was getting used to being surrounded by people… but by only a little. Now,she didn't feel the need to run screaming down the halls like a lunatic. She just wanted to jump out of the window, that was a nice improvement …it was only two stories from the ground. Going to a hospital was better than a padded room!

The aristocratic teenagers glided in. So gracefully that, Akiro, on a certain level envied their grace, why couldn't she do that?

The females headed to their preferred host, the majority went to Tamaki, while the remaining divided into small groups and seated themselves.

Six girls gathered around the rough-around-the-edges brunette—all asking questions and trying to interact with their aloof host.

Akiro's mood brightened. Hana was there.

The petite girl was a head shorter than the Akimaru, she always had to tilt her head up a bit to see Akiro's dark brown eyes, a contrast to her large doe-like azurite ones. She reminded those around her of a dove with her platinum blond hair and fragile bones. Hana was the most timid customer, she'd coo her words, stuttering now and then, and the first to put herself down. It was endearing, if Akiro didn't find the stuttering to be irritating.

_Delicate. So easy to break. _

That girl was undeniably breakable. Emotionally and physically. It was a wonder how such a shy girl could stand to be around a person as socially brutal as Akiro. But if one were to squint, they'd notice the coarse girl's attitude mellow a bit…but by only miniscule amount.

But Akiro hated Hana. That silvery gold dove showed too much weakness, there was no walls. She was baring herself for anyone to trample her feelings. To play with them and abandon them. Akiro hated it. Loathed it. She wanted to shake Hana Shikoku and scream for her to stop. She wanted the petite girl to realize that she needed a shell. A mask. A shield. Anything! Akiro hated Hana's soft exterior. It needed to be concealed! Only the ones closest to your heart could see it! That naïve and trusting look! She held nothing but contempt for that look…because...well…

It reminded Akiro…of herself.

It reminded her, of when she was 7.

When her own feelings were played with out of spite.

Only to be abandoned after their use is lost.

_"….Why did you forget about me…?"_

_"Are you replacing mommy and me?"_

_"…Why…? Why daddy?"_

"_You said you'd make it all better with mommy and we'd live together again! Like we always did."_

"Akiro-kun!"

"What?" Mahogany orbs glared at the 6 girls before her. They sighed dreamily, their fantasies pasted on their faces.

"What's your favorite pastry."

"What do commoners like to do for fun."

"How's your big sister?"

"Is your little brother doing good lately?"

_Great…another day as a host at the Ouran High School Host Club. Let's get this over with already._

Akiro sighed and hauled her scraggly backpack. Haruhi walked up to her. That uneasy feeling made the Fujioka reconsider. After all this time, she still felt reluctant in approaching the newest host.

"Hey Akiro."

The spiky haired brunette turned its neater counterpart.

"What." She swung the bag's straps across her shoulders. Maybe that was a little too harsh.

"What did you think of the homework last night?"

"…I didn't do it." Akiro muttered and turned. "Sorry."

She shuffled out, hopefully if she was quick enough, maybe those twins won't-

"Akiro!" Hikaru called.

"We need you to try this on." Kaoru, standing next to his brother, held up a canary yellow dress. Ribbons and bows decorated the fabric to its entirety.

Akiro turned and swiftly headed for the door.

Only for the twins to grab onto her backpack and haul her back.

_Damn. Almost made it._

"Uh uh uh." The Hitchiins chided, waving their fingers as if scolding her. "You need to try it on, we don't know if it'll look good on a person."

In the weeks Akiro worked here, the twins dressed her up almost every other day. It was probably just to see her squirm. Sadistic little devils.

"No!" She desperately tries to wiggle out of their grasp. No luck. "I gotta go to work!" She felt, out of all the club members, Hikaru and Kaoru were the people she was most comfortable with. Being used as a living doll every other day can to that to a person, it reminded her of her little sibling's antics.

"No can do,"

"Afraid not." Kaoru smirked. The duo hoisted their catch by her faded red jacket and turned to the bathrooms where they would stuff her in there and not let her out until she changed into the outfit. Sadistic twins…

"Why not have a guy do it? That qualifies as a person." Mahogany orbs slid over to the Fujioka. "He's girly enough. And slimmer."

"That's not a bad-"

"..idea" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence. "Hey! Wait!"

Akiro made a mad dash for the door, leaving her favorite jacket behind. Looks like Haruhi's going to be locked in the bathroom until she changes this time. Oh well.

Dirty shoes slowed their frantic pace, they slowed to a halt. Her surroundings looked unfamiliar and foreign. The hallway walls were lavender instead of white. Did she take a wrong turn?

_Where the hell was she?_

_Lost…superb! _

Akiro was ready to pass out where she stood. Less than 6 hours of sleep didn't go well with this girl. Not with a _worshiper_ of sleep. Sleep was a sacred thing to her. Don't mess with it and you won't have to deal with the emotional cycles similar to that of a pregnant woman.

She trudged to class. The hallways were clearing, thanks to her genius idea to avoid crowds by being late to all her classes. The teachers _loved_ that.

Whispering bounced along the walls-who could that be? The bell rang a couple of minutes ago.

A group of girls appeared around the corner. Akiro groaned and pressed closer to the wall. They were only just around the corner. It was a gathering of 4… no, 5 people. Their yellow dresses were tighter, shorter, but the thing that set them most apart was the air smug arrogance. Except one. Was, was that….Hana?

Akiro craned her neck in astonishment. Yes, there she was, standing behind them with her dainty hands twiddling and her large sapphire eyes looking up at the prettiest girl. She fidgeted, like a bird ruffling its feathers.

"S-sa—satsuki-sempai… d-do you th-think this is a g-good id—idea?"

The predator-like girl fixed the smaller one with a malicious gaze. She smirked.

"Of course. We're your friends, we'd never let get you in trouble." The girls behind her giggled, Hana's eyes widened and her innocent crystalline orbs shined with relief. Those girl were so nice to her, popular and people flocked to them. There has to be a good reason they want her to skip class with them…right? Maybe they want to be better friends and accept her into the group! "You're our little Hana-chan! We all love you!"

Akiro's fists clenched in rage. That girl…Satsuki. She was just like Akiro's own father, telling others what they want to hear. She was _using_ Hana. Those sweetly tempting words, they were contradicted by the dark look in those golden eyes.

_Eyes of a beast._

Hate for the group of females in the tight school uniforms broiled in the Akimaru. But she didn't step out. She didn't run and punch the girls. She didn't tell them off. She was a coward, and she knew it. There was no way she could deal with the group of girls like the heroes in storybooks. There was no boldness in her actions. There was no defiance. She was an average girl that wouldn't tell off the people that could make her personal life a living hell. If Satsuki was a beast, then Akiro was a monster. A monster that hides and watches.

The hate for the group manipulating the doe-eyed girl was nothing compared to the utter loathing at herself.

**She was weak. **

**She didn't do anything. **

**Horrible.**

**Cold.**

**Uncaring.**

**Just like her father.**

So, like the good little bystander she was, Akiro walked away, trying to dismiss the scene from her mind. But the disgust for her actions didn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

The day was over. Akiro went to the Host Club, still in a bad mood. Hana was already seated, she looked deflated. The group must've done something bad, probably got her in trouble.

That made it worse. Every time Akiro's darkly framed eyes brushed over her, shame washed over the dark haired girl. Why didn't she do something? Oh, that's right.

She was a coward. Too afraid to confront people. And she hated it. Loathed it!

Those damn azurite eyes!

Weak.

Unguarded.

Innocent.

Trusting.

Naïve!

Why did she want to keep it that way? The Shikoku was just a customer! Not her sister, nor her brother! Nevertheless, the question persisted to echo in her mind. Why did she walk away?

"A-a-akiro-kun?" Hana's slender fingers grazed her own beat-up ones. "A-are y-you o-o-oka—okay?" The rough girl jumped, her dark eyes forever tinted windows for the world, glancing over to the clear blue ones. They were polar opposites. But for a second, Hana felt the tint fade from Akiro's dark eyes for a second. "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! Y-yo-you were th-thinking! I-I shouldn't h-ha-have in-interrupted y-y-you!" Her face reddened in embarrassment.

"…Stop. It wasn't your fault." Akiro scowled, but didn't look at Hana, earning squeals and sighs from the group surrounding her. It wasn't a big crowd, but being watched unnerved the coarse brunette.

"O-oh. S-s-sorry!"

"…That means don't apologize."

"S-so-sorry!-I mean o-o-okay!"

Akiro's eyebrow twitched. The idiot.

The Host Club, like all other days, drew to an end. And to this, Akiro was thankful. The girls one by one exited, farewelling the hosts on the way out. Akiro grabbed her bag and slid into step behind one of the girls. She trailed after her like a shadow.

Those twins wouldn't catch her this time… after all it took to get her jacket back. Meanwhile Haruhi kept looking at her with annoyance. Hikaru and Kaoru must've dressed him up in the dress. Akiro had a mental image of the Fujioka in a dress, and decided he wouldn't have looked too bad, the dude already looked pretty as a girl.

Akiro detached herself from the girl she was following and sauntered down the hall. This time she wouldn't get lost-wait…_where was she_?

How could these rich kids navigate in this school? It was like a maze, a beautiful one, but a maze nonetheless.

"Sa-sa-san-sanouske-kun….um… I-I- r—re-re—really l-l-l-li—li-like y—yo—you….s-s-so could y-y-you p-p-plea—please go o-o—out w-w-with m-m-m-e?"

Akiro stopped and backpedaled to the corridor she passed. There was Hana, bowing her head to a raven haired boy. He was handsome, breathtakingly so…except for the look of superiority marring his finely tuned features. Why was everyone at Ouran so good-looking-wait…no… he was ugly in personality….no…he wasn't handsome to Akiro anymore.

The unnoticed girl wondered if she could be considered a stalker, she always seemed to find Hana in this school.

"Excuse me?" Sanouske asked, not understanding the girl's heavier than usual stuttering. "I didn't quite get that." His eyes glinted as he peered down at the fragile girl. The corner of his lip twitched up.

"San-sanouske-kun…um…I really…..really….l-like you…so-so could you…pleasegooutwithme!" Hana sped up at the last part, her face put tomatoes to shame.

The boy smirked, hair covered his eyes. He took his hand out of his pocket and lifted her chin to have her meet his gaze. He bent over, their faces inches apart. His icy blue eyes met her soft ones. Sea ice met sun-kissed waters.

"No way." The ice chilled the waters. "I don't date ugly girls." A strangled sob escaped its prison. Those large blue orbs filled with water. Much like the shining oceans they resembled. They tore away from their colder counterparts. Akiro couldn't watch. She leaned against the wall, hiding as she listened to the rapidly fading footsteps… hearing the heart wrenching sobs…listening to the satisfied chuckles the owner of the sea ice eyes possessed.

_How dare he. _

Anger, unlike any other filled every pore.

_How dare he clip those wings._

Akiro clenched her fists.

_How dare he laugh. _

She gritted her teeth.

_How dare he…._

She decided she liked…..

_How could he….._

Akiro liked those unguarded eyes.

_**How dare he try to break her.**_

"Your name's Sanouske….right?"

"Huh?" The boy turned to see a defined figure step out. "Yea. What's it to you?"

A dark aura surrounded him. He froze.

"…Nothing really….until now." Smoldering eyes met peered from wild tresses. The figure advanced toward the handsome boy. A quiet rage scorched Akiro's soul. She saw red.

"Why's that?" Sanouske gathered his composure and defiantly looked at Akiro. She didn't respond, just kept walking to him. "Come on, tell me!"

"I hate violence." She murmured.

"Well tell me, what's my name to ya'! You-"

A hand shot out. It grabbed his collar and pulled him down to eye level with Akiro. He shivered at the look in her eyes.

"I really do…I hate physical contact."

Sanouske could see the tendons straining through Akiro's pale hand. He matched her skin in seconds. The Akimaru shoved him against the wall.

"Don't let me see you _ever_ talk to Hana." She hissed. "Don't _even_ look at her." Her eyes met his, resembling pits of coal burning holes into him.

The boy nodded frantically.

This person, had the aura of a killer.

_And it terrified him._

"Good." And like that, Akiro let him go. Her knuckles made audible popping noises as they released his white collar.

She walked away. Leaving the stunned aristocrat crumpled on the floor.

Her anger loosened it's hold on her, just enough for her nervousness of people to return…with full force. Great, now he was staring at her. She hurried out of sight, turning at the first corner.

A few rights and a left later, Akiro looked around.

_Where was she?_

The chattering of students filled the corridors. It was the first period of the day ending. Everyone was heading to second period now. Except for the Akimaru.

Where was Akiro you ask? Well, she was hiding in the supply closet while she waited for everyone to get to class. Those teachers were onto her. They started to check the corners Akiro usually hid in, ready to drag her to class.

The bell tower chimed, and the noises dissipated. Akiro sighed and opened the door, she squinted a bit at the bright light but already started drunkenly stumbling to class.

"Woah-!" She bumped into someone. "Um…sorry!" The brunette turned to see a petite girl. Was that Hana? She didn't know, a thicket of silvery gold hair covered the girl's face. The smaller girl nodded and kept walking. No… that wasn't Hana...was it?

Akiro adopted a thoughtful look on her face, wondering who that was. Well at least the person didn't try to talk. That was good! But then again, Akiro was starting to get more comfortable confronting people.

That was a good thing she got from the Host-SMACK! Akiro groaned and held her forehead. It throbbed dully. Ugh. Less thinking more hating Ouran Academy hallways. Yes, very good idea. Brilliant!

Akiro reported to the Host Club right after school. Everyone except for the customers were already inside. She dropped her backpack by her seat and made a beeline for Kyoya.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

He looked at the girl before him, raising an eyebrow. That could be taken as a go ahead. She hoped.

"…Right… So can you tell me what you know about Hana Shikoku?"

This caught everyone's interest. Akiro never went up to anyone (voluntarily) or seemed to care about her customers.

He pushed his glasses higher on his nose, puzzled.

"She's rather unremarkable. Her grades are average, wealthy but not outstandingly. Shy, pleasant enough, and the heir to an international phone company." He listed off from his mysterious notebook.

"Oh! Hana was Mori's customer! She was really nice, but would always put herself down." Honey joined in, skipping to Akiro's side. "I think she has a crush on Sanouske Uraya."

"Wasn't she the girl-" Hikaru followed, resting an elbow on Akiro's shoulder.

"—that didn't have any friends until recently?" Kaoru finished, leaning on Akiro's other shoulder. What was she, an arm rest?

Haruhi joined the group.

"She looks really nice, I never talked to her personally though. But why're you asking about her anyway?"

"Akiro's finally taking interest in her little lambs like a real man!" Tamaki ran up and hugged Akiro from behind. The girl's face turned bright red and her eyes widened. Close contact made her feel awkward.

"I'm a girl. You should know that first hand!"

Tamaki paused, and started swinging the girl around.

"Akiro's becoming a real host now! Daddy thought he would never see the day!" Akiro's face turned green. "My handsome demeanor must have sent you in the right direction!"

"Th-th-that's g-gr-great…bu-bu-but could you put me d-down..? I'm getting s-s-sick..."

"Weeeee! So happy!" Akiro's world became a haze of colors. "Aw! Akiro's so CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!" Tamaki kept spinning the girl around and talking.

"Do you think we should help her out?" Kaoru asked.

"Naw." The twins decided, grinning evilly.

"She looks like she's about to puke." Haruhi pointed out. Mori grunted and picked Honey up retreating hastily. Kyoya followed their lead, they weren't about to take any chances.

"P-p-please let me g-g-go! I'm getting s-sic- get a bucket!"

Yesterday, Hana wasn't at the Host Club, but today she was. And she looked horrible. Her dress was wrinkled and covered in stains and her hair unkempt and worst than Akiro's. She was the girl in the hallway with the bangs! The one the bumped into Akiro.

Hana Shikoku let herself go. She simple didn't care anymore. All because of one boy.

Akiro didn't like it. On some level she was sympathetic to the broken girl. Yes rejection hurt, it hurt horribly. Akiro feared it more than Hana, but it sickened her to see such a sweetly innocent person be so affected by it.

Two days passed by.

Akiro put up with the new Hana. She really tried.

On the second day, the already painfully small girl refused to eat any pastry presented to her at the Host Club.

Akiro snapped.

CRASH! The table's contents smashed to the floor, startling Hana and everyone else.

"You'd better stop acting like a brat." She sat back down on the arm of her chair. "You truly are an ugly girl if you don't stop moping around like this." Hana peered through her hair with dead eyes. "I don't want to host an ugly girl moaning about an ugly guy."

"Akiro! That's ENOUGH!" Tamaki yelled from his seat.

"Can't you see she's hurting?" Haruhi added, seething.

"If you can't fulfill your duty as a host, then please leave now." Kyoya joined.

SLAP!

All activity in the club ceased. Akiro's cheek stung. Hana was standing over her, hand outstretched and breathing hard. The Akimaru's gaze fixed itself on the smaller girl. She turned to face Hana.

"Does that make you feel bett-" SLAP! "Well does it?" SLAP! "TELL ME! DOES IT MAKE THINGS BETTER?"

"Yes!" Hana slapped Akiro again. "You don't know Sanouske! He's nice, sweet, caring, handsome, smart, kind and- and!" In her anger, her large saphire eyes are visible. They were brimming with tears.

"He's handsome, kind, smart, and sweet? Like your friends?" Akiro's head snaps back to place. "Are you sure that's them? Because last time I saw them, they were disgustingly ugly."

Tears were threatening to spill.

"They're all beautiful, kind-"

"If they were beautiful, then they wouldn't treat you like tha-" SLAP! The seemingly spineless girl goes to slap Akiro again. She paused. Her eyes widen in realization. And tears stream down her face. They carve glistening rivers down her face.

Akiro panics.

"Ack! I'm sorry! I take it back! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Don't cry! Don't cry! I take it back! AGH! Please don't cry!"

The unpolished girl's eyes widen and she jumps around like a moron, desperately trying to console the smaller girl. The Shikoku looked up teary eyed, and sinks to the ground. Akiro frantically babbles more apologies, not noticing that the crying turned to laughter.

Even if Akiro didn't notice, everyone else did, Haruhi was soon joining in with the petite bird-like girl. She walked up to the messier brunette and laid a hand on her shoulder to support herself.

Akiro glared at Haruhi, not understanding why she was laughing hysterically on her shoulder while Hana was crying…BECAUSE OF HER!

Tamaki follow suit, then Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru. Something about the tension leaving like this was just so…hilarious!

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I take it back! WHY'RE YOU GUYS LAUGHING! Don'thatemeplease! I'msorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm-ack!"

Hana glomped the panicking Akimaru, her laughter fading to a giggle.

"Aw! So cute!" Tamaki flopped onto Akiro, joining in the hug. "My youngest child is growing up! You're going to be just like Daddy!" He rubbed his cheek next to hers. The girl paled at both the thought and the attention.

"You know," Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses higher upon his nose. "That tea set costs $5,000."

"I wanna hug too!" Honey shouted and took a flying leap to the pile. He landed on Akiro's head, transforming the hug into a dog pile.

The weight was getting to Akiro, please don't let anyone else on.

"Hey! What about us!" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Make way!"

"NOOOOO!"

_**FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Oh yea, Hana means flower while Akiro means….I don't know…I just made it up….**_


End file.
